Recommencement ?
by Karrow's pen
Summary: Dudley s'est enfin décidé à avoir une conversation avec son cousin, Harry, après toutes ces années. Il fallait tourner la page, ou bien ses remords l'assailliraient sans cesse.


**Recommencement ?**

**―**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que Dudley passait et repassait dans le quartier avec sa voiture, hésitant à se garer, changeant toujours d'avis, se ravisant au dernier moment. Les passants se montraient curieux en voyant cette Golf rouge à cinq places faire des allers retours réguliers, mais n'en tenait pas rigueur, supposant que le propriétaire voulait exposer son bien neuf à tous. Quand Durdley parvint finalement à se garer, il coupa le contact et sortit de sa voiture avant de secouer sa tête et de s'enfermer dans la voiture. Il respira plusieurs fois, calmant ses esprits, il sortit à nouveau, fit quelques pas, et rebroussa vivement chemin.

Dieu, ce que c'était dur !

Appuyé contre sa voiture, il devait ressembler à un fou, mais il n'en avait cure. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ce que pensait les autres, désireux de ne plus ressembler à ses parents. Soufflant, il fronça les sourcils, bomba le torse, s'avança d'un pas vers l'immeuble, et regarda les boîtes aux lettres. Repérant l'étage, il commença à gravir les escaliers, lentement, faillit faire demi-tour, mais la perspective de redescendre le refroidit. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour se dégonfler !

Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais le bâtiment était beau et propre. Les vitres, à part quelques traces de doigts, étaient propres, les paliers étaient parfois décorés d'une plante verte, d'un paillasson, parfois même de chaussures ! Dudley s'arrêtait à chaque étage, regardait attentivement pour gagner du temps, et allait à l'étage suivant jouer le même manège.

Mais il arriva trop vite devant la porte n°10. Cinquième et avant-dernier étage de l'immeuble. Il y avait bien un ascenseur – qui semblait minuscule à vu de nez – mais Dudley avait emprunté les escaliers pour retarder l'inévitable. Et maintenant il s'apprêtait à repartir.

Soudain, il se courba en deux et se tint la tête entre ses mains, le visage défiguré par la torture. _Non !_ Il devait en finir. Il devait le faire. Il se l'était dit, et un homme ne revenait pas sur sa décision. Un homme ne changeait pas sans cesse d'avis comme une femme, un homme, c'était un homme. Il devait appuyer sur cette sonnette étrangement rutilante qui lui faisait de l'œil et déformait son reflet. Il n'aurait pas le courage de le faire un autre jour, cela devait être fait sur l'heure.

Il s'approcha à pas lent, s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte, dévisagea la sonnette, leva lentement sa main et la stoppa à quelques millimètres de son but. S'il appuyait, il ne pourrait plus envisager de faire marche arrière. Et s'il était mal reçu ? Et s'il se faisait insulté ouvertement et qu'il le renvoie à coup de balais dans la tronche ? Dudley ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, mais c'était terrifiant.

Sa main trembla et son doigt appuya malencontreusement le petit bouton, bloquant sa respiration. Voilà, le sort en était jeté, il devait à présent faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Il se redressa, droit comme un i, la respiration bloqué qui lui rougissait le visage, les traits crispés. Ça y était, il entendait les pas de l'autre côté, une voix lui dire qu'il arrivait, et le clac du verrou qu'on ouvrait sonna comme un gong assourdissant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur des yeux verts étonnés.

Dudley se sentit plonger quatorze ans en arrière, tant il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours petit et maigre, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi décoiffés, ses yeux verts étaient toujours habillés de ces lunettes rondes, il n'y avait que ce mince début de barbe qui ne le faisait pas ressembler à un gamin. C'était surprenant, et Dudley relâcha sa respiration en sachant que Harry ne le repousserait pas. Ce n'était pas son genre, il était trop gentil, trop _sensible_.

― Dudley ? Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix. Quelle surprise… Je… Rentre, viens.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, un peu gêné, sans doute déboussolé, mais Dudley était dans le même cas. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Harry allait l'inviter ainsi, l'écouter, peut-être, mais l'inviter chez lui… Il rentra doucement, devinant à la bonne odeur dans l'air que Harry s'apprêtait à manger, regarda vaguement le hall d'entrée en repérant quelques photos et affaires personnelles qui le mirent mal à l'aise. Il était dans son espace personnel ! Il n'avait pas à être là, mais refuser une invitation alors qu'il était venu pour recoller les morceaux ? Ce serait stupide, le geste de Harry lui faciliterait la tâche, ils devaient parler, mettre au clair certaines choses, peut-être recommencer ? L'attitude ouverte de Harry l'aiderait.

― Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

― Euh, une bière.

Sa voix rauque lui déplut et il se racla discrètement la gorge en se déchaussant, voyant Harry se diriger un peu plus loin, sans doute vers la cuisine. Il s'aventura dans les lieux pour repérer le salon et se laissa choir sur le canapé, se frottant rapidement le visage pour se remettre les idées en place. Harry revint, deux canettes fraîches à la main et en tendit une à son comparse qui se dépêcha d'en boire une gorgée pour retarder le moment où il parlerait.

Le salon n'était pas aussi grand que son ancienne maison, mais lui vivait dans un appartement. Il était décoré chaudement, les murs couleurs taupe ou crème, le tapis et les canapés rouges et élégants, les étagères brunes et la télévision simple. Une porte à gauche donnait vers la cuisine, une autre derrière lui menait sans doute à la chambre et à la salle de bain. La pièce était lumineuse, grâce aux baies vitrées qui donnait sur un petit balcon.

Harry Potter vivait bien. Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit ses parents.

― C'est joli, chez toi.

― Merci. Tu… tu as l'air bien.

Harry détaillait Dudley, surpris de le voir changé. Il avait maigri, ce qui était un exploit, mais il restait grand et baraqué. Ses bras restaient larges, ses mains puissantes, il était sans doute plus dangereux que ses années de collège, et pourtant Harry avait plus peur de lui autrefois qu'à présent. Il savait que Dudley ne lui ferait pas de mal maintenant, ce serait stupide et incompréhensible.

― Ouais, dit Dudley en triturant sa canette.

Il ne savait pas comment aborder _le_ sujet. C'était délicat, ne rappelait que des souvenirs désagréables, mais c'était la raison de sa présence.

― Écoute, Harry…

Il s'arrêta, sentit le regard de Harry sur lui, puis reprit en déglutissant :

― Je regrette vraiment tout… Tout. J'étais gamin, je voulais juste m'amuser… Ok c'était pas génial comme jeu, mais j'avais été élevé comme ça ! Papa disait qu'un homme devait se battre, devait parler avec ses poings, devait s'imposer, riposter, provoquer, que sais-je encore… C'était mon modèle, je faisais comme lui, je voulais être comme lui, et j'pensais sincèrement que ce n'était pas mal. Je suis vraiment désolé. Termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Le silence dura un moment, inquiétant Dudley qui releva prudemment les yeux pour jauger la réaction de Harry, manquant de tomber en voyant son petit sourire amusé mais aimable, presque tendre.

― Tu restes manger ? Demanda Harry, la tête appuyée sur sa main, le regard fixé sur Dudley.

Éberlué, Dudley hocha vaguement la tête et Harry se releva pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas bien compris, son cerveau s'était bloqué. Il venait de s'excuser, platement, avec honte, et Harry l'invitait à manger ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il le pardonnait ? Comme ça, directement ?

Pourquoi donc avait-il autant hésité avant de venir, il se le demandait.

Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de comprendre. Harry avait été maltraité, il le savait maintenant, il avait même été abusé, humilié, rabaissé. Toute son enfance et son adolescence, et Dudley ne voyait pas pourquoi Harry le pardonnait. Lui ne l'aurait certainement pas fait, il aurait même porté plainte à sa place.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas fait ?

― Tu aimes toujours les steaks saignants ?

― Ah, euh, oui. Oui, c'est très bien.

Il hésita à se lever pour aller l'aider, mais abdiqua et se rendit d'un pas lourd à la cuisine. Dos à lui, Harry s'affairait aux fourneaux, cuisait les steaks en préparant une salade de légumes de l'autre côté, vérifiant le gratin de pommes de terres au four. Dudley baissa les yeux, culpabilisant, en se disant que toutes les fois où sa tante l'obligeait à cuisiner prestement lui avaient permis d'apprendre à se charger de plusieurs plats en même temps. Glissant quelques épices sur les steaks, il se tourna vers Dudley en lui souriant, pointant la table de son autre main :

― Tu pourrais mettre la table ? Les assiettes sont dans le placard en haut à gauche, les couverts dans le tiroir juste en bas.

Dudley y accourut, sortit deux assiettes qu'il mit sur la table, prit des couverts, des verres, se cogna la jambe à la table et faillit faire tomber un verre mais parvint à ses fins.

― Ça ne devrait plus être très long, souffla Harry en surveillant son gratin. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens Dudley ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait déjà abordé l'orientation.

Il n'osait pas dire qu'il ne s'y était jamais intéressé.

― Ah, ouais. Euh, je suis cuisinier.

― C'est vrai ? Tu ne t'es pourtant jamais intéressé à ça, enfin… du point de vu de la conception des plats…

Harry grimaça intérieurement, s'il commençait déjà à le critiquer, même inconsciemment et de manière détournée, ça n'allait pas. Mais Dudley ne sembla pas avoir compris l'allusion, ou passa outre, et Harry se fustigea sérieusement pour ses paroles maladroites. Il allait devoir faire des efforts pour ne pas évoquer ses souvenirs.

― Je voulais être boxer avant, avoue que ça m'allait bien, plaisanta-t-il à moitié, mais j'ai laissé tombé quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de mecs plus forts que moi. Et toi ?

― Moi ? Je suis… Auror.

― Ah ouais, un truc de "ton" monde c'est ça ?

― Ouais, c'est ça.

Harry sortit le gratin qu'il posa sur la table, prit les steaks qu'il mit dans les plats et posa la salade entourée de différentes sauces. Il savait que Dudley aimait la moutarde, mais savait-on jamais.

― Et… ça consiste en quoi ?

Harry se figea un tiers de seconde mais reprit sa découpe. Il posa une part de gratin dans l'assiette de son hôte, et ne montra pas la surprise qu'il ressentait. Dudley voulait se racheter pour le passé peu glorieux qui les liait, et Harry le comprenait parfaitement. Mais de là à ce qu'il s'intéressât au monde magique !

― C'est, euh… Un peu comme la police Moldu, mais centré sur un type de criminel.

― Ah Ok. Ça te correspond, en un sens.

Harry fit tomber dans un bruit spongieux sa part de gratin dans sa propre assiette et interrogea son cousin du regard, curieux par sa dernière réplique. Dudley se gratta maladroitement l'arrière de la nuque, cherchant soigneusement ses mots.

― T'étais plutôt… c'est quoi le mot déjà ? …Altruiste. Du genre à t'ignorer pour les autres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, pas sûr que je m'exprime bien…

Il prit une bouchée de son plat dans l'espoir de se taire alors que Harry se demandait sérieusement comment son cousin pouvait savoir cela alors même qu'à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Dudley ne faisait que le frapper. Pas le temps de connaître autre chose que les faibles capacités physiques de Harry, dans ce cas-ci.

― Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? J'ai pas souvenir de… d'avoir déjà commis un acte altruiste devant toi…

― Hein ? Bien sûr que si, tout le temps même. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais c'est ça qui m'énervait beaucoup.

Voyant que Harry ne bougeait plus, Dudley se chargea de servir les steaks, de mettre un peu de salade dans leur plat, tout en parlant :

― Déjà quand on était tout gamin, en maternelle, tu attendais tous les jours, à chaque récréation, devant la balançoire pour pouvoir en faire. Et au moment où t'avais enfin pu en faire un peu, t'as céder ta place à une gamine qui pleurait.

Harry restait silencieux, observait maladroitement Dudley, qui avait commencé à manger.

― Des fois, quand maman consentait à te donner quelque chose à manger durant la récréation pour pas que la prof – enfin, la maîtresse, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on les appelait comme ça – ne la soupçonne de me privilégier, ou je ne sais quoi, tu donnais toujours ce que tu avais à un pauvre gamin qui n'avait rien.

Il prit une gorgée de sa bière, grimaçant en voyant qu'il avait finit la canette.

― A chaque môme qui tombait, tu accourrais, tu les aidait, tu les rassurait, des fois même tu tombais exprès devant eux pour qu'ils arrêtent de pleurer, quitte à te faire mal. Et tu en riait, pour leur montrer que c'était pas grand-chose, puis tu pleurais quand tu t'éloignais.

Harry ne se souvenait même pas de tout cela, mais il était vraiment surpris, si ce n'était ému de voir que Dudley s'en souvenait aussi bien. Mais à en juger son expression renfrognée, ces souvenirs n'étaient pas extrêmement plaisants.

― Et ça m'énervait de te voir comme ça, tout gentil, contre rien, juste parce que tu n'aimais pas les voir tout triste. Tout le monde t'aimait bien, tout le monde voulait être ton ami, mais tu restais un peu distant. Et ça m'énervait. Alors…

Harry pouvait aisément deviner la suite. Un enfant jaloux d'un autre n'était jamais bon. Dans son cas, il avait décidé que de devenir « méchant » serait adéquat à la situation, il se vengerait ainsi de son cousin, exhortait les autres à l'éviter pour ne pas avoir de problème, lui rendait ses gentillesses à coups de poings, acquérait plus d'attention. En plus de l'attitude positive qu'adoptait ses parents face à cette déviance.

Était-ce son "altruisme" qui avait rendu son cousin violent ? Cette pensée lui mettait un poids au cœur.

― Mais… Maintenant je me dis que… c'est pas mal. Marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard, de la sauce au coin des lèvres.

Harry n'avait toujours pas mangé, quant à lui, mais il n'y pensait même plus. Dudley l'étonnait de plus en plus, c'était choquant. Lui qui était si prévisible auparavant, désormais il n'était plus sûr de le connaître.

― Comment vont oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia ? S'enquit-il doucement en souriant.

Dudley baissa brièvement les yeux, mais au fond, il savait que cette discussion aurait eut lieu.

― Papa est mort d'une maladie du foie. Maman a vendu la maison parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas payer les charges seule, elle vit dans un petit studio, au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble de banlieue.

Un étrange étau vint compresser le cœur de Harry, qui n'en comprit pas la source. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir mal, non ? Ces gens l'avaient maltraité ! Ils étaient… Ce n'était pas…

Mais… ce devait être la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Dudley qui lui faisait ressentir cela. Son empathie pouvait se montrer extrême.

Il posa naturellement sa main sur la sienne, l'enserrant brièvement avant de la retirer. Son regard vert restait ancré dans celui de son cousin, empli de soutien et de chagrin. Dudley arqua un sourcil et dit :

― Tu n'as toujours rien mangé.

Harry reprit pied avec la réalité et constata qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas touché à son plat. Il rectifia le tir et prit une bouché de gratin, voyant son cousin secouer sa tête de désapprobation.

― Tu vois ? Altruiste jusqu'à t'oublier…

Harry balaya sa réplique d'un mouvement de la main.

― Et comment s'en sort tante Pétunia ? Oh, et pour l'enterrement ?

― On a enterré papa dans le cimetière de Little Whinging, il y a environ deux ans. Je… C'est en voyant que tu n'étais pas là que je me suis dit que la situation était bizarre, que tu avais vécu toute ton enfance chez nous, et que je ne savais plus ce que tu devenais. Alors… voilà.

Harry lui sourit et hocha la tête. Il avait eut les mêmes pensées récemment. Il avait eut honte de constater qu'il n'avait plus du tout pensé à ses tuteurs depuis le début de la guerre. Il avait eut d'autres chats à fouetter, d'autres pensées à trier…

La venue de Dudley avait été inattendue.

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette, et il se surprit à avoir voulu être présent le jour de l'enterrement. Pas réellement pour oncle Vernon, ni même pour tante Pétunia, la raison lui échappait même. C'était plus comme s'il voulait accepter finalement cette partie de sa vie qu'il haïssait tant, donner son pardon aux Dursley, tourner la page pour en entamer une nouvelle. Aujourd'hui, cette famille était brisée, et Dudley était venu s'excuser pour l'erreur de ses parents. Harry savait, était persuadé que si l'attitude de ses tuteurs avait été différente, Dudley n'aurait pas été aussi violent, désagréable et impulsif à son égard. Ils auraient pu être amis.

Ils discutèrent encore quelque peu, dînant calmement, et Dudley remarqua aisément que Harry mangeait très peu. Répercussion de la famine de son enfance ? Le malaise qui l'assaillit lui coupa presque l'appétit.

Finalement, Dudley prétexta un rendez-vous quelconque pour pouvoir partir, toujours mal à l'aise et troublé d'être en compagnie de son cousin, et Harry le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois, sans même se serrer la main tant leur air distant et gêné perdurait, et Dudley lui tourna le dos pour s'engager dans les escaliers. Harry referma la porte, soupira doucement, sourit de cette rencontre inattendue, et partie vaquer à ses occupations.

Ils ne se revirent plus jamais.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>C'était pourtant bien parti pour qu'ils s'entendent ! Mais non, je ne les voyais pas tout recommencer à zéro, ça n'aurait pas été adéquat. Ils ont un passif trop lourd, je n'aurais pas pu simplement les faire devenir ami.<strong>

**Mais c'est bien, qu'ils aient clarifier la situation, ajuster les bases, pour ne plus revenir dessus. Il fallait tourner la page, et pour cela cette petite discussion avait été nécessaire.**

**Karrow.**


End file.
